


Town of Salem

by Katiskaitlin



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), Town of Salem (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destruction of Lake-town, EXO - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, I'll add more tags soon, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Reader-Interactive, Red Velvet, Seventeen - Freeform, This is supposed to look proffessional :(, WHy am I bad at tags, Ya'll don't be scared now, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform, holy fuck so many characters, kpop, twice, what else do I put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiskaitlin/pseuds/Katiskaitlin
Summary: The question isn't IF you die, it is WHEN will you die.OrAn absolute kpop fanfiction including Exo, BTS, Blackpink, Red Velvet, Twice, and Seventeen + solo artists such as Sunmi, IU, and Zico. A huge amount of people (exactly 50), but please don't let that scare you off, as this is going to be an interesting ride where you, the reader, and the entire rest of the audience gets to decide what happens. One wrong decision, may result in a couple deaths, so choose wisely.





	Town of Salem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a huge project I'm taking on soley, so please be patient with me and show this little experiment lot's of love with Kudos and comments! (P.S. this is supposed to look professional but we all know the reality). This is based off of a game called Town of Salem. Also, please keep in mind that the POV will change every chapter, so you will get to help all characters (well, unless they die first hehehehe (Oh god that sounds horrific (Intentional))).

Today was the day of the festival.

 

Of course that sounds nice, because a festival to the reader is probably a big, multi-town gathering with dancing, music, and lots of food and games. But, to Jimin, and everyone else in this godforsaken universe, it's a neutral chaotic. Meaning, it is normal for festivals to occur, they come annually, but it brings forward rage, sadness, and fear from every towns-person.

The reader may be asking "why?" by this point, and Jimin will gladly answer you.

The festival is a place every person from ages 18-30 gathers, and from that bunch, fifty people are chosen. each one gets an ability, like the supernatural, that they have to adjust to and learn to control. They are released into an abandoned town, each person unaware of anyone else's abilities.

 

It is hard for Jimin to give you a proper answer.

 

He already knows he is going to get picked among the fifty people this year. He knows because he senses the presence of the audience reading this right now, he feels all eyes on him, waiting for something interesting to happen at this point. Since the story is focused on him now, Jimin promises to bring entertainment to the reader, as long as the readers help him along the way.

A small smile appears on his lips, Jimin feeling stupid for talking in his mind to no one, but everyone at the same time. Almost like a one-sided conversation. He sifts his hand through his dark brown hair, hoping he didn't mess it up. He looks down at his outfit, a black and white suit that had to be tailored to fit Jimin. He was too short to properly walk in it without accidentally walking on the bottom of the pants. Although it is annoying to be short, Jimin quiet likes being called that, even if he acts like he hates it. He likes how small and cute he looks compared to massive giants he has met in the past.

He should have been feeling nervous, or fearful for what will happen in the town, but he wasn't. It's a bit weird to say, but it is almost like he is okay with what he is getting himself into.

Jimin glances at his little brother to his left, playing with his little toys he received on his birthday. Jimin knows he won't be seeing him again, or his father, or his dad, or their dog. He is okay with that.

Jimin could explain to you in detail of what the dog looks like, and his cute little brother, or even the toys he is playing with, but honestly, does it matter if the rest of the story will be about something completely different?

Jimin shakes his head, answering the question for you, or in other words, the audience. He slips on his shoes, the black ones on the door mat and shuffles outside, carefully planning to go down the street before turning left and forming a big "L" shape to get to the festival, because Main street will probably be crowded by now.

Main Street. What a plain sounding name. This town is practically known for being the boring-est of the boring.

The audience may now be wondering where Jimin's parents are, why he just left his brother home alone, and why he didn't tell his parents he was chosen.

first off, you are probably from a different universe or something, maybe this is your first time reading about these events, so I'll tell you that parents don't like bad news. They cry and worry over their child that they will never see again. So instead, most people don't tell their family/friends because they will get sad. If they leave without saying goodbye (like Jimin) they can just get the news and ask themselves "What second child? I never had two children."

It may sound petty, but everyone does it. Pretend that the chosen ones never existed. Because most will die.

Right then, Jimin looks into a shop window on his left, noticing the little card on display.

Does Jimin really have to explain to you what these cards are? Okay, he will.

These cards are mainly for the rich, as they are purchased with large amounts of money. It increases your chances of getting a certain ability, one that may be more powerful or helpful to help you survive.

The readers read intently while Jimin walks into the store, plucking a random one off a shelf and shoving it in his coat pocket before running out.

Sorry readers, that action was on a whim. Jimin didn't plan to do that, nor think about it before doing so.

Jimin runs a little more down the street before slowing to a jog and eventually a walking pace.

He is aware of the people around him who could notice what he has and take it from him, but curiosity gets the best of him as he takes a peak.

A witch card.

Those are not only rare, but hard to use as an ability.

The card increases your chance of getting the Witch ability when being chosen. When you show it to the people who decide your ability, they take your card and they almost always give you that ability on the card.

A witch's role is to control other chosen ones. It can be used to kill off other people without even leaving your house. If a lookout happens to see the controlled person visit the victim's house, they will most likely be blamed for the death. Resulting in an innocent person being accused of something they technically did, but weren't aware of.

He shoves the card back in his pocket, making his way through the crowd of people that steadily grows thicker as he approaches town square.

Jimin doesn't flinch or move away when a guy grabs his wrist, leading him to a door.

This must be how the chosen ones are addressed.

The door closes behind them, and the man motions for Jimin to sit in the chair while he sits behind the desk. Jimin notices that the room is pretty vibrant despite the terms of conversations that happen in this room.

"Let's get straight to the point, you are Park Jimin and you have been chosen, I presume you already know with the way you didn't react when I grabbed you. Are the readers present with you?"

The man talks, and Jimin repeats the sentences in his head before thinking about what to say next.

"Yes, I believe so. I promised them entertainment."

"Ah that's nice. Now, do you have a card?"

Jimin could taste the fakeness in his voice and the absence of human emotions are making his words drier than a teacher's marker.

Jimin doesn't know if he wants to take on the witch ability.

Should he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help Jimin decide if he should give them the card. Although it increases his chances of getting the role, it does not guarantee it. Help him by commenting what you believe he should do. He will go with what the majority of the audience decides. He trusts the readers to make the best option. (You can learn more about the witch role by searching up "Town of Salem witch role". You can also read about other roles which other characters will endear.)  
> Enjoy this chapter, remember the next update will be next week, so stay patient with Jimin please and keep him company.


End file.
